cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Shoot Project
Shoot Project Wrestling Academy is a wrestling training facility ran and operated by Brent Delivine. The name of the Academy came from the wrestling term "Shoot Wrestling" which originated in Japan in the 1970's, which utilized more realistic or "full contact" moves in their matches to increase their excitement. Though it is based on the Shoot Wrestling style, it has also been known for teaching a more "Artistic" wrestling style towards its students, in which to add a new excitement factor to the already existing factors pro wrestling has to offer. Brent opened the academy after slowing his wrestling career down to a minimum due to his ACL being torn during his stay in ICE, which was his last appearance in the promotion. He would make the Academy more public in late 2013 after recovering his ACL and would return to wrestling full time. The Shoot Project has been quoted to fall under the same moral's Brent has towards his own wrestling style and look upon the wrestling industry: "When people look at a wrestling ring from the outside looking in, what do they see? Just a elevated mat surrounded by ropes and turnbuckles. But they don't see what the wrestlers see. Wrestlers see the ring as a Battle Field, one in which they want to show dominance in hopes of a great prize. Others see it as a spotlight to shine under. And others see the wrestling ring as a blank artists canvas in which we want to make artwork in. That artwork is what we call Wrestling, and that is what this is built upon, making artwork within a contact sport. Wrestling today isn't built on this, it is built on just the full contact aspect, not the artwork of wrestlers working with one another to perform a match worth watching and enjoying. Our students are going to be assessed on dedication, commitment and all-around respect, both for the business and the people in it." ~ Brent Delivine 2013 The Academy opened originally in 2013 in Hayward, California, but was latter redubbed as Shoot Project USA, however, he soon opened up one in Hull, Yorkshire, England, dubbing it Shoot Project UK. In October 2014, Oliver Thatcher and Faye Wakefield were both assigned as the head trainers of Shoot Project UK as Brent Delivine couldn't schedule to appear to both facilities frequently. Classes: Classes of both territories of the Shoot Project are done in the following structure: Beginners: Cost: $400: Payment in full prior to commencement of course * Course Induction * Your obligations * How the Business works * Etiquette & Conduct * Terminology * Introduction to weight lifting * Cardiovascular conditioning * Break falls * Ring positioning * Mat Wrestling * Chain wrestling * Takedowns * Holds * Strikes * Basic high impact moves * Basic high spots * Basic match workings * Ring assembly and dismantle * Test Intermediate: Cost: $400: Payment in full prior to commencement of course * Working body parts- Arms, Legs, Head, Back * Submissions * Impact Moves * Flying Moves * Running Spots * Putting it all together * Putting together a match * Match formulas * Singles matches * Tag matches * Work experience * Test Competent: Cost: $400: Payment in full prior to commencement of course * Working matches * Gimmick matches - 3 Way, Mixed, 4 Way, Hardcore psychology etc * High impact moves and finishers * Timing & Pacing * Gimmicks/Character Development * Interviews * Identifying strengths & weaknesses * Polishing your package * Putting it all together * Wrap up questions and revision * Resume, Film match and promo * Work experience * Test By the Competent stage, students are sent out to participate at independent bookings as "enhancement talent". This is to give them a real work experience for a promotion, and an extra credit to test out what you have learnt in front of a live audience. Through time, excursions to other wrestling gyms may take place to test out their work regiments, or taken to independent promotions to learn about the business backstage. Storm Delivine 3.png|Head trainer Brent Delivine and guest instructors Robin & Erik Storm demonstrating a European Uppercut. ArikDelivine 1.png|Head trainer Brent Delivine and guest instructor Alex J Arik practice the Knife Edge Chop on a student. BarnettDelivine1.png|Guest instructor Scott Barnett giving the class a walk through of a WrestleFury Dojo. Current Trainee's: Shoot Project USA: *Haven Cassidy Shoot Project UK: *Finnegan Wakefeild Shoot Project USA Alumni: *Rick Black (BATTLE Pro) *Jesse Black (BATTLE Pro) *Scott Sapp (BATTLE Pro) *TJ Kennedy (BATTLE Pro) *Silverwolf (BATTLE Pro) *Vin Taylor (BATTLE Pro) *Joshua Bishop (Multiple Promotions) *Miles Martinez *Emily O'Shea (Golden Coast Wrestling) *Brandon Silas *Shane Carvetti *Steve Callaway *Gage Grayson (Multiple Promotions) Category:Training Facilities